


Observant

by hvneybii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Both of them are above the age of 18, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Literally just one mention of blood, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Eren Yeager, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Rimming, Scent Marking, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, mentions of mpreg, not gory i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvneybii/pseuds/hvneybii
Summary: When his mate is due for his heat to start, his Alpha is the first to know; even before Eren.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 339





	Observant

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first time writing anything, like ever and i did it on my phone so i apologise if there’s any mistakes or anything like that!! Please let me know if you find any <33 anyway enjoy

Levi was observant. 

He wasn’t much of a talker, that much was obvious, but he didn’t need to be to know people. It was rare he’d find himself in a situation around people he didn’t know, but he found it incredibly easy to pick people apart from just watching. Observing. 

So naturally, with people he was closest to, his observing skills increased impressively, even for the tiniest things. How Hanji would twirl her hair around her fingers when she was thinking while destroying the end of a pen in that loud mouth of hers. How Erwin had a secret comb on him at all times, using it to brush his already perfect hair ‘back into place’ when he saw an omega he was interested in, or even how Eren was a full body blusher, from the tips of his ears to those perfectly pink nipples. The list could go on for miles, but he could confidently say he knew his friends better than they even knew themselves. 

Which is why when his mate is due for his heat to start, his Alpha is the first to know; even before Eren.

Heat symptoms differ from omega to omega; as do the length. Some omegas symptoms would start a week before the dreaded due date of their heat, while others only had a couple of days to prepare and others mere hours. Eren would say he was an unlucky one, having usually a few hours to mentally prepare himself. Heats could be extremely taxing for an omega if they weren’t in the right headspace so it was important, if not necessary, to prepare body and mind for a brutal week; and it’s difficult to do that in such short hours, but he had Levi. Not that he needed an alpha during his heat. Plenty of omegas got by just fine on their own if they needed to, but a mate was indescribably marvellous. The beautiful mating mark upon tan skin made sure he’d never have a heat by himself ever again. That thought always made Eren shiver, blissful memories popping into his head. 

The first couple of signs could’ve been missed by anyone else, but not Levi. After the few years of him and Eren being mated, he prided himself on being fine-tuned to his omega. What he was thinking, what he was doing, what made him squirm, what made him cry, and his personal favourite, what it meant when the omega lowered those dark, full lashes, tucked his hair behind his ear and licked those obscenely addicting pink lips. 

So when he found Eren, hunched over the hamper in their bathroom, nose buried in Levi’s workout shirt he’d worn the previous day, he had a suspicion. 

“Eren,” 

The high-pitched squeak and the jerking of hands, dropping the shirt to the floor like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar, was enough to know that the omega had been truly wrapped up in what he was doing not to notice Levi’s presence. The full body blush making its appearance across golden skin. 

“What are you doing?” 

Levi knew exactly what Eren was doing, but it never hurt to have a little fun with his omega. And could you blame him? When his usually loud-mouthed brat got all flustered and shy? 

“N-Nothing! I wasn’t doing anything!” Voice too loud and too quickly tumbling from his mouth, he’d always been a terrible liar. 

The Alpha was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom now, one ankle crossed over the other while his arms crossed, showing Eren the mouthwatering bulges of his arm through his long-sleeved shirt. He couldn’t hide the tiny smirk pulling at his lips when he watched Erens eyes linger on him a moment too long to be innocent. 

Levi took that as a green light to tease a little more. Pushing himself off the doorway with his shoulder before slowly stalking over to his omega all sultry like, “It didn’t look like nothing,” he hummed, getting close enough to Eren to uncross his arms and lightly trail them around his waist before gently pulling the omega into his chest, “Looked like you were smelling my dirty laundry,” the embarrassed whine that slipped past Erens lips made the Alpha chuckle softly. 

Eren truly was a sight when he was embarrassed. Ears and cheeks bright red, hair falling into his eyes as he looked at the ground, fingers twirling together. The light speckling of freckles always showed up so well when he went adorably red like that. Levi felt his heart rate pick up just from watching him. 

Levi buried his nose in his omegas neck, partly to save Eren some embarrassment of looking him in the eye being caught red handed and partly to scent him. He knew he was on the right track when Erens usual citrus and vanilla scent held the familiar spicy undertone of his heat. It was barely there unless you focused on it, but it was there none the less. 

The brunette brought arms up to loosely wrap them around his alpha's neck, pulling their bodies even closer together so every inch was touching. Feeling Levi’s warm, muscled body against his own was enough temptation for him to nose his way into his mate's neck, right on the old scar of his own teeth. 

“You just smell so good,” as if to prove his point, Eren took a deep breath, nose pushing deeper into the neck currently inhabited, releasing a tiny moan that didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha. Levi’s chest rumbled with praise. 

He wouldn’t push it though. An omega went into heat completely on their own; trying to rush it along would only cause problems and potentially harm his mate. So with a low hum and a quick squeeze to Erens waist in reassurance, he pulled back slightly, eyes catching the discarded shirt a few feet away from them, practically taunting him by being on the floor and not in its rightful place in the hamper. 

“You need to eat something before it takes over,” he said. It was a lot quieter than he meant for it to be, but if the muffled hum into his neck was any sign, Eren had heard just fine. The Raven travelled one of his hands up the others back, carefully reaching for his mate's scruff, he placed his hand there just for a second of warning before giving it a light squeeze. The effect was instantaneous, all tension left Erens body, and he practically melted against his Alpha, another hum on content released into Levi’s neck. 

Eren pulled his head away then, gorgeous aquamarine eyes sparkling as they looked at his mate. “Are you cooking?” The omega could barely hide the excitement from his voice, a smile pinching his cheeks. It was rare Levi actually got time to make proper meals, but god damn was he a good cook. Eren would’ve mated him just for his cooking skills alone. 

“Brat,” 

Erens smile got wider at that, practically glowing, wrapping his arm tighter around his mate's neck and pulling him impossibly closer. 

“Thank you, Alpha. You’re so good to me,” The brunette practically purred, leaning in to give Levi an innocent kiss. Levi’s heart thumped in his chest. 

“Yeah, too good if you ask me,” Bringing his mate into another chaste kiss, interrupting the small giggle bubbling in Erens chest. He would’ve stayed there and kissed his omega breathless if his inner Alpha wasn’t pacing already. The need to prepare, protect, feed, was nearly all consuming. 

“Come on, brat,” Levi slid his hand off his mate's waist, quickly ducking under Erens arms before grabbing his hands, pulling him towards the kitchen. 

Erens omega practically purred for his alpha as he was dragged along, such a good provider, such a strong alpha, such a massive co- 

“What do you wanna eat?” 

He blushed hot. He could feel it running from the tips of his ears down to his chest in a scorching trail. Pulling his head from the gutter, he looked up to meet those beautiful silver eyes, getting lost in them until Levi’s eyebrow twitched. Amused. 

“Macaroni?” The tone questioning, like he was asking his mate if he thought it was a good idea. Eren was usually quite independent, something Levi loved about him, but with his impending heat on the way, he could feel himself becoming nervous of his choices. Asking his alpha for a guiding hand, even for the small things. 

Levi sensing this, once again wrapped one of his arms around the brunettes waist, the other one coming back up to the nape of his neck, gently rubbing, the end of his fingers tangling in the ends of chocolate brown locks. The citrus and vanilla scent becoming passive as the spicy undertone spiked. 

“Macaroni sounds amazing,” Levi rumbled, kissing Eren’s forehead before moving away to get started. 

Eren didn’t think of himself as incredibly needy, but when the raven moved away, taking his body heat with him, he fought to keep a whine in check. He sat at the kitchen island deciding to watch his alpha work instead. 

The omega found quite early in the relationship that he could watch the Alpha all day. Even if he wasn’t doing anything, Eren could just sit and watch and fall in love all over again. He did it again, watching Levi move around the kitchen, grabbing things from the fridge and the cupboards, his black long-sleeved stretched over his broad shoulders, back muscles flexing and arms bulging. Eren felt his mouth watering at that ridiculous tight bit of fabric, bottom of his belly gaining a dull ache reminding him of what was to come. He wasn’t too far gone to not be able to think yet, but he could feel the edges of his mind getting a little fuzzy, his body getting fidgety and slightly warmer, making him let a deep sigh pass his lips. Levi’s scent didn’t help either, seeming to fill the entire space with his woodsy, peppermint pheromones. The alphas scent had risen slightly to accompany Erens own, warning off other alphas and possible threats. The brunette took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the mixing scents in the air like he would die without it. Another sigh came out his mouth in a whoosh of air. The nervous anticipation making itself known. 

So enrolled in breathing, the gorgeous scents mixing. He didn’t notice how Levi approached him until a hand was burying in his thick hair. 

“You okay?” 

Eren felt his eyes trail up the arm that was massaging his head before landing on that worried gaze. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” 

Levi hummed in reply, contemplating, and he watched those emerald eyes become slightly glazed over. 

“It’s coming on faster than usual,” 

Erens reply was to lightly grab the shirt at Levi’s belly, fisting it in his hands and tug, trying to entice the alpha closer. Of course the raven went willingly taking the step closer to the omega letting him rub his face all over his chest, scenting him. Trying to ward off other omegas who might be interested in his alpha. That Eren was scenting Levi so heavily when they were alone in their apartment was enough to make the raven chuckle lowly, the other hand tangling into brunette hair, next to the first one, pushing the side of the omegas face into his chest, halting the incessant nuzzling to do a bit of his own. He tilted his head to the side, bringing his cheek to the top of Erens head and rubbing slowly, one hand untangling from thick locks to move his wrist right to the scent gland on the omegas throat, rubbing there too. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, fisting the back on his shirt, and he was throughly scent marked. Owned. It made his insides turn to mush.

The alpha moved away then, grabbing his mate's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over soft cheeks, leaning down to kiss Eren a few times on his plump lips, keeping them chaste and innocent despite his mate trying to make it something more. 

“I gotta finish dinner,” 

Eren pouted at that, the whimper he’d been trying to keep under wraps slipping free. Levi huffed a laugh, thumbing his cheeks again and giving him one more lingering kiss before moving back to the stove. Levi wanted to practically tackle his omega and wrap him up in safe warmth, but the logical part of his brain knew that Eren needed to eat. During a heat week, the couple only got mere minutes of clarity, when they weren’t sleeping, fucking or locked together. So trying to stock his mate up with food and water was incredibly important. He was already running through the plan in his head, he’d have his omega eat his dinner, till he couldn’t eat anymore, have him drink enough water to fill an elephant and then take him to the couch for a needed nap before the first round hit. The first was always the worst. 

And so he did. They sat down for dinner together, Eren practically in the raven's lap, as they ate. The macaroni was creamy and cheesy enough for it to stretch when you pulled it, and Eren was ecstatic when he found little bits of bacon in with it. It was his favourite and the raven always got it spot on every time. It could make him fall in love if he wasn’t already. Once they had both practically demolished their plates, they were both filled to the brim with Macaroni and content. The plates were put in the sink, Levi washed them straight away so he didn’t have to wash cheesy week old plates the next time he was coherent enough to wash dishes. He went to lock the front door afterwards, checking it a few times, calming his inner alpha that they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

When he turned to head into the living room, he was greeted to Eren with arms full of blankets, throwing them on the couch to rearrange. Levi smiled as he watched, not yet noticed by his mate. The thought that the brunette was nesting made Levi’s heart thump in his chest. And the fact he wanted to share his nest with Levi made the raven's heart melt. He was so in love with that boy. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but once he came back into focus, he noticed Eren had finished his makeshift nest of blankets and was currently sitting in it, staring at Levi with those glazed over eyes. The omega sluggishly lifted his arms, non-verbally asking his alpha to come and hold him, protect him, keep him safe. 

Levi pounced from where he was standing, attacking a giggling and shrieking omega with incessant hands as he landed, careful not to actually crush him. Levi playfully growled, caging his mate underneath him as they laughed together. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Eren mumbled, but he couldn’t put anymore love into those words even if he tried. 

Levi playfully growled again, burying his head in Erens throat and rolling to the side, careful not to disturb the sea of blankets too much, and shuffling so the brunette was sandwiched between Levi’s chest the back of the couch, facing him because he could never get enough of those sparkling green eyes. 

Some more shuffling and Levi had one arm under Erens head while the other hung lazily over his waist, sliding his hand under the omegas shirt so he could draw soft patterns into the tan skin of the omegas lower back with his fingertips. Eren let out a content hum, the hand on his back drawing his attention away from the dull ache in his belly. The omega slowly moved one of his legs over the raven's hips, getting impossibly closer while pulling his arms to his own chest, nuzzling his head under Levi’s chin. 

The alpha's chest rumbled in a approving croon, rubbing his cheek along thick chocolate locks again. His scent spiking with possessiveness that made his mate purr, chests vibrating in-sync with one another. 

“Try to get some sleep, Omega,” 

But Levi’s words were lost to him, eyes already drifting shut, eyelids suddenly heavy. Feeling safe and warm in his alpha's embrace. One last kiss to the top of his head is all he felt before slumber took him. 

——————————————————————

Levi was the first to wake, the shuffling beside him forcing his eyes to crack slightly and then widen. 

There his poor omega was, curled into a ball beside him, tan skin taking on a red glow, eyebrows pulled together so tight it looked like it hurt. He panted shallow, ragged breaths, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead. The nest was positively ruined now, blankets kicked away in a desperate flurry of arms and legs trying to get some relief. His scent was positively potent now, taking the entire space by force, and Levi could feel his fangs extend as he took a deep breath through his nose. His mouth filling with saliva. The next breath he took came out as a deep groan. He wanted that scent everywhere he could possibly get it. 

The sound roused the omega from his disturbed sleep, eyes only opening till they were half- lidded, hands trailing forward sluggishly to fist the raven's shirt desperately, pulling like it would magically disappear off Levi’s body. 

“H-hot,” 

The alpha didn’t need any further convincing, moving quickly to stand off the couch, the pitiful whimper that followed made him move quicker, bending over to the omega lying helpless and pliant in their temporary nest. 

As carefully as he could, he put one arm under Erens lower back while the other went under the omegas arm to cradle the back of his head. He heaved his lover into his arms, legs loosely wrapping around his waist and dainty arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel every inch of his omega now, golden skin hot to the touch, the hard, small length pressing against his muscle-ripped stomach and the wave of thick slick that ran over his forearm as he shifted his arm under his mates ass to steady him better. 

The pure smell of slick made a low growl stir up in Levi’s chest, and his already hard cock twitch. Fingers dug into his mate roughly, shoving his face in the omegas throat to breathe him in. 

“You smell delicious,” the alpha purred, licking a thick stripe from his mate's neck up to his ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth. The small breathy moan in his ear was enough to get Levi moving again, taking long quick strides to their bedroom, where he knew his omega would feel safest. 

He kneeled on the bed, still upright with his mate in his arms, shuffling up the bed before lowering them down. The second Erens back touched the bed, he clung to Levi like his life depended on it, fingernails digging into the back of the raven's neck and shoulders. His accompanying whimper was on the verge of a sob. Desperate. 

“P-Please don’t g-go,” 

“Shh,” tone soft as he pushed down more, making sure his omega could feel him, every inch. Bringing one hand up to brush a soft cheek blindly, “I’m not going anywhere,” 

The omega calmed at his mate's voice, fingers slowly easing of the death grip hold, giving the alpha enough room to move his head from Erens throat to look at his face. 

Eren felt even more put at ease when he saw his mate's face, sharp jaw, kissable lips, dark hair falling into his face as he hovered over him, and not to mention those sharp, calculating eyes that were filled with feral want. He whined, hoping to put the alpha into action, tempting him to take what he wanted from the omega. Give them both what they urgently needed. 

Lips crashed together, messy, all tongues and teeth and mixed salvia escaping, running down the side of Erens cheek and down his chin. Levi’s scent was so strong, so dominating, it made the omega shiver. The strong peppermint spiking, making it feel like it was burning the brunettes nose. He arched his back, squeezing the legs still around his alpha's waist, making their clothes cocks rub together in the delicious friction. Their moans were swallowed down as more slick seeped out of Erens pliant hole, coating his ass and thighs. 

The animalistic snarl tore through Levi’s chest and Erens body reacted instantly, the heat burning as his core tightened, turning excruciating as his hole throbbed, begging to be filled. To be bred. To be claimed. 

“P-please,” 

Levi’s hands grabbed at his clothing, practically tearing it as he ripped the insulting t-shirt and shorts off his omegas body, so uncaring of the fabric he practically tore through them. A grave purr of approval weaved through the fuzziness in Eren’s mind. The alpha hovered over him, drinking him in. Natural golden skin glistened with sweat as Levi’s eyes raked every curve, lightly trailing his fingers into the dip at Eren’s waist before following the flare outwards of his hips. A deep purr was all the warning Eren got before Levi ducked his head, latching onto the perfect pink buds of his mate's nipples. 

“Ah! Alpha!” 

Levi’s purr didn’t cease, only grew in volume as he playfully nipped, sucked and licked at the puffed little buds. Unable to sate the desire to taste every bit of his mate. One of his hands played with the neglected nipple on the other side, pulling and twisting enough that he was sure he could make Eren cum just from this if the breathy moans were any sign. His unaccompanied hand slowly traveled down, groping at the brunettes thighs that were still around his waist, and then between their bodies. 

“O-Oh!” Flew out of Erens mouth in a gasp, as he felt those delectable fingers brushing over his twitching hole. Hands quickly abandoned the sheets he’d been fisting by his sides to tangle them in thick, black locks. “Levi!” 

The alpha let go of the nipple between his teeth, blowing cold air over it just to be a tease. Erens back arched, chasing the enticing feeling of his alpha's hot mouth. Tan hands tightened in Levi’s hair as he moved his fingers away from the pulsing hole to scoop some slick up from the inside of gorgeously thick thighs. Erens eyes widened when he watched his mate bring those fingers to his own lips, letting his tongue roll out to clean the digits.  
It wasn’t the first time Levi had tasted his slick but, god, it felt like the first time watching Levi suck on his fingers, purr crackling loudly in his chest. Hands tightened even more in ebony hair. 

Levi couldn’t get enough, the sweet taste of his omegas slick made him want to eat that plump ass like a dying man, and he would’ve if Eren wasn’t holding his hair like a vice, attempting to drag him back upwards from where he was slithering down the omegas body. 

“A-Alpha, please, n-no teasing,” Eren's breath hitched as he tried to speak, the flames within him, practically burning him from the inside out. 

Levi couldn’t say no. Those big pleading eyes glistened with unshed tears, cheeks flushed a beautiful pink and wet lips parted as he panted. He pulled away from his lover, carefully pulling the hands from his hair. Kneeling up on the bed to yank his shirt over his head, thumbs tucking into the waist band of his workout shorts next. The pitiful, broken sob from the top of the bed told him not to tease, so he didn’t. Ripping off the shorts while shuffling on the bed to get his legs out. And Erens mouth watered over the huge cock that rested between Levi’s legs, rock hard and standing at attention. Pre-cum leaking continuously from the red tip and down prominent veins to that gorgeous flared base, where the alpha's knot would grow. 

The thought of being knotted tipped Eren over the edge. The desperate tears fell from his eyes as a whimper broke through. The fire inside scorching. His own cock, although significantly smaller, rested against his belly, twitching in eagerness. 

Levi wanted to stay admiring his omega from this angle, but the beautiful tears broke him from his trance. Leaning back down, he connected their lips again, softer than last time but still as equally breathtaking. His long, thick digits made their descent again, back to that fluttering hole. He knew omegas opened up when they were in heat, ready to take a knot whenever they needed, but he always made sure, no matter how hopped up on pheromones he was. He could never forgive himself if he hurt his baby. 

The fingers rubbed against the soft, pliant muscle as pants and small whimpers filled the air. He increased the pressure now and then just to feel his omega flutter and give way to him. 

The tiny growl from his mate didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. A warning. A warning to stop teasing the poor thing and get on with it. Levi huffed a laugh through his nose, a small smirk pushing at his lips as three of his fingers finally slid in the wet entrance with no resistance. 

“Impatient little thing,” 

The heat inside had Levi groaning deeply, he couldn’t wait to slide his cock into that tight, wet hole. Eren openly sobbed now, arching his back to the point he thought he might break and hands reaching for his alpha. He found purchase at the back of Levi’s neck, yanking him down for a sloppy kiss that was all tongue. 

It didn’t take long of Levi pumping his fingers for Eren to cum all over himself, having something inside him had his eyes rolling, fingernails digging into Levi’s thick biceps, legs tightening around the ravens waist and mouth hanging open in a silent scream, head thrown between the pillows and back arching off the bed again. The heat inside didn’t even flicker it burned hotter than before, Eren chocked on a high-pitched whine. 

Levi had seen this countless times and every time he had the same thought, 

“What a beautiful omega I have,” 

Eren gave a truly pitiful whimper, squirming in the alphas hold, Levi let him go only for the omega to roll onto his belly, pushing his knees underneath himself before raising his ass in the air. 

And that’s how he stayed, chest pressed flush to the bed, hands above his head as his hips swayed, trying to entice his alpha to finish the job. Levi didn’t need enticing though, just the sight of his omega presenting for him, soft skin yet unmarked and a steady flow of slick sliding down his thighs and off his sac, all the way to the back of his knees, it had the alpha groaning. He wanted to follow the trails of slick with his tongue. 

“P-Please, Alpha, want your knot,” 

Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned. He didn’t hesitate before he was grabbing the omegas plump cheeks in his rough hands, pushing them apart to admire his prize. His head ducked down again, tongue out as he licked all the way from Erens balls to his hole, slowly, savouring the sweet taste. The omega cried out in surprise before letting it taper off into a wanton moan. 

“You taste so good, Omega,” 

A small sob escaped Erens lips as he pushed his hips back into the raven’s face. A whispered plea fell from the omegas lips, begging him to do something. 

Levi let his tongue sink into that delicious heat, pushing as far as he could get before lapping at Eren’s inner walls, only pulling back to nip and suck at the rim like a starving man. The brunette cried out and keened, rutting his hips back to grind on Levi’s tongue. The feel of the wet appendage digging deep inside him had him mewling. Dragging in haggard, damp breaths while burying his head in the pillow and fisting the sheets. 

A mixture of slick and spit was running down Levi’s chin in steady quantities now, but he didn’t care. He’d never tasted something so good in his life. He could do this forever if the omega let him, although he had a feeling that his lover was reaching the end of his tether, the noises spilling from his lips gaining pitch. 

Levi didn’t waste anymore time, getting back up to his knees behind the omega, rubbing his thick length between plump ass cheeks, coating his cock in shiny, wet slick and left over saliva. 

The room was filled with pants and whispers of adoration as Levi kept rutting against his lover's ass. 

“Gonna breed you good, Omega,” one of his large hands moving the cup the smooth skin of Erens belly “Gonna make sure everyone knows who you belong to,” A loud high-pitched moan was the reply. 

Levi leaned forward, placing one hand by Erens head to balance himself as his other found the base of his cock. Stroking a few times to make sure he was properly coated, groans of pleasure ripping from his throat. 

Erens rim fluttered eagerly beneath the pressure of the cockhead “A-Alpha-,” he breathed while trying to push his hips back against Levi. The possessive growl that crackled from above him made him halt, eyes squeezing closed and mouth falling open as his rim parted for that throbbing girth. Inch by delicious inch, feeling every prominent vein and every bulge. Levi sank into him, parting his walls to accompany the thickening cock. Reaching so deep, Erens legs shook. 

Levi didn’t stop, sheathing himself in one go until that tight pink hole was stretched around the base of his cock where his knot would inflate. He remained still then, letting his omega adjust, catching his breath for a moment, savouring the tight, hot squeeze of Erens soft walls. 

That’s when fingers hooked over Erens hips, pulling him back as Levi ground his own hips up into the omega.

“A-ah!” Eren moaned, pushing his face further into the pillows and flexing his fingers for something to hold on to. His mind was numb, the only thought swirling in his head how big his alpha felt, how stretched he felt, how hot he was. 

Eren mewled, the pleasure of finally being filled was blinding. Levi felt the same, fully sheathed in his omega, feeling that tight hole twitch around him. Another possessive growl crackling in his chest. 

He didn’t give the brunette chance to catch his breath before he was pulling out to the tip, observing the soft muscle flutter, trying to coax him back in. 

He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, his hips moving on their own, slamming back in with a dark snarl ripping from his throat, repeating the movement again and again unable to stop, the feeling of Eren sucking him back in addicting. 

“Ah! O-oh god! Le-vi,” 

Purring at the sound of his name, Levi stopped his movements only to shove Eren’s legs further apart, knees easily sliding along the sheets. He leaned down over his mate and growled above Eren’s nape, fingers clawing into his hips before thrusting into him again, pulling the omega’s ass back to meet him every time he rammed forward.

Every thrust hit deeper than the last, threatening to split him in two and half the shit coming out his mouth he didn’t even recognise as his own voice. 

“Alpha!” Eren sobbed. The tears were flowing freely now, the pleasure so good he didn’t know what else to do with himself. Sweat dripped down the curve of his spine, which Levi followed with his tongue, starting from the middle of the omegas shoulders blades to the back of his neck, lightly gripping the skin between his teeth. Eren gasped out. His scruff had always incredibly sensitive, more so than other omegas, and Levi knew that. 

The familiar bubble of indescribable pleasure made itself known in Erens groin, cock twitching and hole squeezing desperately. Levi growled, squeezing the skin between his teeth with more force, pistolling his hips harder, grinding against those silky, wet walls. 

“Levi!” Was screamed as the sobbing Omega came a second time, covering the sheets below him, slick spurting out of him around Levi’s girth. The heat inside flared again, unquenched. Scorching. 

Levi didn’t stop, only letting the skin in his mouth go, caging his mate in, detaching one of his hands from Erens hips to move underneath him and up his chest. A high-pitched, breathy gasp of surprised broke through the omegas lips as Levi took a blushing nipple between his fingertips. 

“Mine,” Levi snarled, pulling Erens nipple harshly. Erens pliant body arched more, pushing his ass back as far as he could. “Say it,” Levi punctuated each word with a rough thrust of his hips, going impossibly deeper, Erens hole fluttered and squeezed, making Levi’s growl thunder over the omega. 

“Y-Yours! Ah! I’m yours, Le-vi!” Eren screamed, throat raw and aching, but he didn’t care, he needed Levi to hear it, to know he was his. 

Levi leaned forward again, shoving his head against Erens to bare his throat. His sharp fangs ran over the omegas mating mark, making him keen, “P-Please,” another gasp as Levi put more force behind those terrifying big teeth, “Please, knot me, A-Alpha,” 

The result was instant, Levi’s cock throbbed and swelled. Eren could feel it, could feel it all. More slicked poured out of him, helping the omega to accommodate the new wider girth. 

“Can’t wait to fill you up, omega,” Eren keened as Levi’s hand moved to his belly, knuckles brushing over the tip of the brunettes sensitive length. Covering the alpha's hand in his pre cum. Pressing his mouth to his mate's ear, Levi growled, “Can’t wait to see you carrying my pups,” 

Levi was so close he could taste it, the thought of Eren carrying his pups egging him on. Making his mate swollen well and good so everyone knew just who he belonged to. 

Levi’s hips were blinding now, moving so fast and hard that Erens ass will be pink from how hard skin was slapping skin. The squelching sound every time that thick cock slid inside made the raven’s ears ring, like beautiful music. Levi felt himself swelling even more at the thought, his knot growing, catching on the pink, fluttery rim every time he pulled out. 

“I-I need it, I need it!” 

Levi sheathed himself one final time, his knot slowly growing to lock them together. He buried his head back into his omegas neck, finding the existing mark there and sinking those long fangs into the glistening, sweat soaked skin. 

Eren screamed as he came again, adding to the puddle underneath him, his whole body shaking, twitching and contracting, giving Levi the final push he needed. Knot popping fully as he came inside his omega, grinding to make sure he filled his mate to the brim. Milking his cock in that fluttering rim. 

Harsh pants were all that could be heard for a while, both of them dragging in unsteady breaths. Levi retracted his teeth carefully, practically perfected it by this point, but he was still careful. Always careful. 

Erens whimper left him unconsciously, eyelids dragging down as drool pooled out the side of his mouth. 

Levi carefully wrapped his arms around his omega, gently rolling them to the side (away from most of the mess) 

The brunette huffed as he was rolled but didn’t make any complaint, lying on his side with Levi curling protectively around him. Tugged as close as he could get. The alpha let his tongue slide out, lapping ever so gently at the bite mark on Erens neck, cleaning the small amount of blood there. The omega bared his throat a little more, letting this alpha groom him. 

“You okay?” Levi’s voice broke through the comfortable silence, concern clear in his tone. His mind becoming less fuzzy to dote on his omega. Eren’s fingers twitched. Levi brought his hand up to tangle their fingers together, pulling their joined hands to the omegas chest. 

“Never been better,” The brunette mumbled, lips barely moving, drowsiness taking him. “I love you,”

The raven huffed a laugh, nosing at Eren’s cheek. His chest filling with so much affection for his little omega that he thought he would burst. 

“I love you too, brat”

**Author's Note:**

> eee cheesy ending!! i hope u enjoyed!! please let me know what u thought and what i need to improve on!! thank u sm for reading <33
> 
> also I do editing so if you wanna see that my insta is: hvneybii


End file.
